Holy Rome Returns- Hetalia love Triangle
by Feliciano V
Summary: We all have read so many stories on how Germany is holy Rome but what if Italy finally explains why he feels sad around August. What if holy Rome returns? Do the 2!p's have something to do with this?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I don't own Hetalia sadly cuz if I did Germany and Italy would have been dating a long tim ago ^.^ oh well. On with the story!**

**Chapter 1**

**3rd person POV**

It had been many years since Italy found out about the fall of the Holy Roman Empire. No one really knew why he always got so sad around the beginning of August, except Austria, Hungry, Prussia, And France, so they just let him be. Germany was waiting for Italy to start training. After a long time Germany went to Italy's room.

"ITALY VHY ARE YOU NOT AT TRAINING!" He yelled after Italy being 3 hours late. On Italy's neatly folded bed their was a note

Hi Germany! This is a letter! Cool right? I'm not here because of stuff. I'm home and please don't come. I will be back soon

Your BFF

~Italy~

What had happen? Germany asked him self. As he trained with Japan he couldn't stop thinking of Italy so he called training of for the rest of the day. Japan was very happy. Germany then went to Italy to talk. When he got their he knocked on the door. "Italy! I know your their!" Germany said.

"Ehh what do ya want you Potato Bastard!" Romano said.

"Hello Romano. Do you know vhere Italy is? I need to talk to him."

Romano looked a little sad for a second before a frown came to his face again. " Leave him alone! It's all because you're Bastard of a brother left him! Don't act all innocent! And no you can't talk to Feliciano!" He said as he slammed the door. Bruder? He thought. Prussia? No. He walk away confused. While he walked randomly around in the forest, He found to a clearing. And their was Italy, drawing someone. "Italy?"

He said as Italy turned around. then he saw him, Italy's face filled with sadness and tears. This wasn't those silly tears when he's out of pasta or if England captured him or something. This was real tears of sorrow and pain. "Italy? Are you ok?" Germany asked. Italy sighed sadly. He looked up and asked seriously "Germany. Do- do you know who the Holy Roman Empire is?"

"Nein" Germany said quietly

Italy showed him a picture of Holy Rome that he drew and explained everything. Even parts that hungry and Austria didn't know. All the way to their first (and last) kiss. "I don't think I'll ever forget him or stop loving him but I believe I will be able to start moving on." He said looking up at Germany. Germany was shocked. He had another brother that had died before him. He never knew. He also felt a little jealous. Italy's first love was so innocent and sweet. What about him? He started feeling conflicted once again like when he always thought of him. He decided to forget his brain and to listen to his heart for once. He sighed and looked him in the eyes. "Italy, I won't leave you. I promise you."

Italy whispered some thing so quiet that Germany didn't hear him.

"I didn't hear you Italy." He said.

Italy looked at him then leaned in. "Ti Amo Germany." he whispered as he smashed his lips to Germany. Germany stayed completely still for a couple of seconds until he reacted and softly kissed him back. When they parted for breath Germany said "Ich liebe dich auch Italien." (_I love you too Italy). _Italysmiled and said. "I am glad I have you Germany"

**A/N- ciao! Hope you enjoy. Please tell me if I made any mistakes ^.^ I'm doin this on my phone so it might be f*cked up. Umm if you don't like curseing sorry I curse a lot. So please tell me if someone copy's this story. I haven't seen story's/fanfics like this so yea. Also I will update like once a week cuz of school. Maybe more like a double update for special days. Also I have a deviantart account. spanThat's all. ~hasta la pasta~**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Unknown POV

"Hello poppet. Did you steal the hat?" He said in a British accent. His blond and pink hair peaking from under his hat.  
"Of course! You think I'm stupid?" Another voice said loudly. "It was still in that stupid Italians' house. To bad I couldn't use my baseball bat." He said glumly. "Don't worry. We will have use for it soon. On another note want a cupcake?" The British man asked. "Um no I'm good. So can you just do the fuckin spell now.." Said the other one. "NO CURSING POPPET! Swear jar!" Said the British man as he pointed to a jar filled with money. The other boy huffed and mumbled as he put 5 bucks in. The British man smiled evily as he put the hat in the middle of the dungeon. "Remember you can not speak until it's your turn. Or else it won't work. Did you memorize your part?" The British man asked.  
"Yes yes get on with it.." The other said in a hurry. The British man cleared his throat and started to speak in Latin...  
"Sit adhuc vivant . nos dicimus, et spiritus redeat ad inferos , qui cito relinquitur acrum Imperium Romanum. Sit Imperii reviviscat. omnis qui tetigerit illud adtendat et vivat"  
"Alius casus eget vitae. anathema . vivere quondam iterum! saporem capiat , libenter audite , odoratus, et iterum videre ! Revertatur in terra , et diligat satisfaciat ! Romae acrum Imperium Romanum ibi sint!" Said the other one. A bright light filled the room and both covered their eyes. The new person opened his cerulean blue eyes. He has blond hair wore a black hat and matching cloak.

Latin translation-  
Let the dead live once again. we call to the spirits of the underworld to return us the one who left to soon. May Holy Roman Empire return to life. let him remember everyone who touched his life and let him live  
He needs another chance for life. let him. live once again! let him taste, feel, listen, smell, and see once again! Let him return to earth, let him make amends and let him love! Let Holy Rome Live once again!

A/N- YAY chapter 2 is now up! hope you enjoy and can you figure out the unknown POV? its IMPOSIBLE to find out MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!hope you enjoy and love yall 3  
~hasta la past~


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- So I decided that chapter 3 seems way too short soooo *drumroll* I shall upload chapter 3 ^.^ hope u ppl enjoy ❤️❤️**  
**Chapter 3 **  
**3rd person POV**

Italy walked back home hand in hand with Germany smiling. In his other hand he had the drawing of Holy Rome. "Ve~ Germany can you-a start the water? We should make lotsa pasta!" The Italian said smiling. Germany nodded. Ve~ grazie Germany!" Italy said as he leaned in and kissed Germany on the cheek. Germany blush slightly. Italy ran upstairs before the country could react. As he went upstairs he went to the attic and put his painting away with the other couple of drawings he had. He slowly went downstairs. Hmmm something was missing... Oh no! Italy thought. "Doitsu!" Italy yelled. Germany ran through the hall. "Vhat is vrong! Italy?!" Germany yelled. Italy. " Germany. We forgot the pasta sauce." Italy wailed. Germany sighed. "Ok let's go. And don't call me Doitsu." He said annoyed. Germany turned off the stove, turned off the lights, and closed the door as he walked with Italy to the store.

~time skip brought to you by the flying mint bunny~

Alfredo, tomato, pesto, so many sauces. Italy thought. He went and got some fresh picked tomatoes for some sauce and decided to get some basil incase he wanted to use it for sauce the next day. Then he went to get some Mozzarella cheese but it was to high. _Dio mio_ Italy thought. _This is to hard._ "Do you need some help?" Someone asked behind him. He nodded without looking. The person behind him reached up and got the cheese. "Ve~ grazie!" Italy said as he turned around. But the person had already left. Italy shrugged and went to look for Germany. Italy didn't notice that their was a spill on the floor and he sliped and fell. He gasped and yelled "Germany!" He yelled. "Italy? err- Feliciano vere are jou!" Germany asked as he looked for him. He ran to him and saw that he slipped. He chuckled. "Italy" he whispered, "We have to use our human named. Are you ok Feliciano?"  
"Si Ludwig. I have everything we-a need for pasta!" Italy said forgetting about his fall. "ITALY? are you really here?" Someone said. "Scheiße. They must have heard me use you name. Pay quickly and then we go." Germany whispered to Italy. As they went to the check out they released the store was practically empty. They payed and started to leave. "Italy bring the car to the front. They made a mistake with the receipt and I need to correct it."  
"Ve~ Ok Germa-err Ludwig." Italy said smiling.

**Germany's POV **  
He walked to the cashier and explained the problem. They had accidentally charged him an extra 23.00 euros. ($26.00 in American dollars) They gave him back his money and he thanked them. "Excuse me?" Someone said behind him.  
"Ja?" Germany said as he turned around. This boy was probably a little taller than Italy. His blond hair was peeking under his black hat and his cerulean blue eyes glared right at him. His black coat and hat reminded him of something. "Where is she? Where's Italy?!" He asked. Germany frowned "she?" He questioned. "Yes! Where is Italy! What did you to her?" He asked accusingly. Before Germany could answer Italy came. "Doitsu? Let's go! We need to make pasta!" Italy said as he got out of the car. He skipped towards him. "Doitsu? Wha-" Italy gasped as tears filled his eyes. "Holy Rome?" He whispered.


End file.
